extinctanimalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Iluvprimeval
Welcome! Hi Iluvprimeval -- we are excited to have Dinosaur Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Dinosaur Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wiki logo < upload a file called that, that should work if not give me a shout. Doomlurker 16:52, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Are they definately png files? it has to be a png. Doomlurker 16:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Do you have paint? because i think if you open it in that theres an option to save it as a png file. Doomlurker 17:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) upload the image as whatever format it is and i will try and make it a png for you. Doomlurker 18:37, 14 June 2009 (UTC) wmf? is it a video? because you cant use videos as logos. Doomlurker 18:42, 14 June 2009 (UTC) It shouldnt affect it, if you tell it to save as a png it should save as a png... Doomlurker 18:51, 14 June 2009 (UTC) oh yeah you asked bout templates too... woops :P, erm i just kinda copied one then learnt how to edit the colours and text and stuff by guessing - my secret is revealed. Doomlurker 18:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) This is a good wiki! You know how Connor Temple has made that database of every prehistoric invertabrate? Well, this wiki is just as good! Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC)